Wherever You Go
by TwistedFilms
Summary: A short love story about the greatest couple of all time! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


**A/N: So, this is just a short love story I just had to write, mainly for my own entertainment and need. I decided to upload it here, for all of you to enjoy! So please, leave a review! (That was all, you can proceed with the reading now)**

The room was dark, but I could feel her presence. She was laying there, laying right next to me. Just like that time so long ago. It felt like it had been ages since then, us being like this. Her chestnut hair was tickling me ever so slightly, her hand placed softly on my chest. I could feel her breathing, so precious, so… fragile.

My hand moved on its own, stroking her cheek. It was truly unbelievable, all the things we had survived together. When I first learned that we were stuck inside that game of death, I thought that it would be the end of me. Little did I know that I would meet the love of my life. That the very prison, which held me captive for so many years, would also be my salvation from the dark depths that was my mind.

"But you… you saved me, didn`t you?" I whispered, even though I knew she was asleep.

"I sure did"

The answer came unexpected, and took me by surprise. My wife slowly turned around, her eyes catching mine. God, those eyes. I felt like I was being sucked into an endless whirlpool. I kept staring at her for ages, and it felt like I could keep going for several hours, never to let go of those very eyes.

"I feel like there are so many things I want to tell you," I finally said. "But I don't know what, or why. I guess I am just afraid that this is all a dream, us being together the way we are"

My eyes fell to the pillow below her head. "I`m scared"

Asuna`s eyes suddenly lit up, as she grabbed my arm and forced me to look at her once again.

"Do you think I fall in love just for fun? That everything between us is just a simple teenage-crush? When I jumped in front of you, sacrificing my life in order for you to live, do you really believe that was an act based on a simple illusion?"

Her words hit me like a rock, and I couldn`t bring myself to respond.

"All those happy moments we shared, our beautiful cottage, the fights we went through. You really think I would turn my back on you now, after all that!?"

I felt ashamed of even having the slightest thought of her ever leaving me, but I simply couldn`t help it.

"Asuna, you are too perfect for me. What did I do to deserve you? What do you see in a guy like me? I am not even worthy of calling myself your friend! True, I had some strength in the game, but that was only a game! My strength was simply a bunch of numbers! What strength do I have in this worl-"

"Idiot!"

Her words pierced through my rambling, and I fell silent. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, and the sight of it made my heart feel ten times as heavy.

"I don't care about your strength! I never did! Do you seriously believe that was the reason I fell in love with you!? Back in the game, all I used to think about was clearing it, so I could go back to this world! But one day, I met a guy who was napping in the grass. He was laying there; seemingly carefree about everything that was happening around him. I was infuriated, angry at the sight of him. The others were out there on the frontlines, sacrificing their lives in order to clear the game! All the while, this guy was just lying there!"

The tears didn`t stop flowing, and she had to take a break in order to regain her breath. I myself was struggling to keep my eyes from bursting into tears.

"But you know what happened next? He invited me to join him, to take a nap there with him. I agreed, and laid down next to him. The next instant I was asleep. I had never slept as good since. When I woke up, he was still sitting there, watching over me. That was when I realized, while I was losing a day in the real world, he was gaining a day in that world!"

Yet again, her voice failed her. She took another deep breath before continuing, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"That guy was you! I started looking forward to the next day, since I knew I would be able to see you. I didn`t cry myself to sleep any longer, because you taught me how to live again! You became the reason I kept fighting! You were my flashlight in a world of darkness!"

She slammed her fist into the pillow, and started sobbing lightly. It broke my heart to look at her, to know that I was the reason she was crying.

"Asuna, I am so sorry, it was silly of m-"

"So when you say you are afraid of me leaving you, do you realize how much it pains me to hear that? To hear that you actually think I would do such a horrible thing!"

She was crying now, her eyes filled with emotion. I couldn`t hold it in any longer, tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Asuna, I am so, so sorry…"

She tried to wipe away her tears, but to no use. They just reappeared straight afterwards.

"Kirito, never doubt me again, promise me that! I am so glad I got to know you, that I get to be like this with you. That I get to cry, to laugh, to smile with you"

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I pulled my wife into a tight hug.

"I promise…" I whispered into her ear.

At that moment, I realized how much I loved this girl. She had been with me for such a long time; I could never go back to being without her. She was my everything, my inspiration, my pride, my joy.

"I love you so much…"

I could feel her smiling, the thought of it lighting up my insides like a christmas-light.

"I love you too… I will always be with you, always follow you. Wherever you go"

I pulled her even tighter, afraid that she might disappear into thin air.

"I`ll never leave you…" I whispered.

…

As I laid down to sleep that night, I held my arms firmly around my wife. And as I slowly drifted away into unconsciousness, I let the warmth of her body melt the ice that had formed inside of me.

 _I will follow. Wherever you go._

 **A/N: Ohhh, that was... strong. I didn`t really mean for it to go that far, but I think it turned out great! I do hope you agree. So please, leave a review, telling me about my grammar mistakes and such. Other than that, I will see you (hopefully) later!**


End file.
